


“I Can’t Believe We Did That!”

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Public Sex, Smut, YouTube, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: “You have to be quiet Dan. Since you can’t keep it in your pants until we get home, you’re going to have to compromise.” Dan nods and lets out another moan, but this time it’s significantly more quiet. It’s the best Phil can hope for. He silently prays that no one can hear them over the loud jazz music playing in the cafe.





	

Phil had just gotten Dan from University, and he had suggested that they go get something to eat. Dan smiled and nodded eagerly, curly hair bouncing with every movement. Phil laughed and ruffled Dan’s hair before starting the car and driving to a small cafe only a few minutes away from campus.

 _Dan looks really good today,_ Phil thinks as they drive, sneaking glances at his adorable boyfriend tapping his fingers to the beat of the current song playing on the radio. His hair was slightly curled, and he was wearing a light pink sweater and black skinny jeans that made his ass look great, in Phil’s opinion. Dan also had in the new rose-shaped earrings that Phil bought him a few days ago that Dan had practically begged him for, and the sight warmed Phil’s heart.

 _I need to get control of myself_ , Phil decided, _or else I’m going to get hard. Now’s not the time. Especially while I’m driving._

Dan, however, had other plans. He was planning on getting Phil riled up. They hadn’t had sex in days, and it was making Dan go insane. He just wanted to go home will Phil and fuck. Dan doesn’t know if he can wait that long anymore.  
-  
Once they sat down with their drinks, both deciding on coffee, Dan began to put his plan into action. He subtly slid his hand up Phil’s leg, causing Phil to quietly gasp and look at Dan. Dan looked back at Phil, with an innocent smile, but kept his hand where it was on Phil’s lap.

“Dan. We can’t here. It’s not the place.” Phil whispered, trying to convince himself and Dan that it was a bad idea. Phil was growing hard, however, and he was beginning to change his mind.

Dan whined and playfully glared at Phil. “I can’t wait that long. I need you inside me Phil.”

Phil shuddered and grabbed Dan’s hand, much to Dan’s surprise. He led Dan into the bathroom and locked the door, making sure no one else was around.

Phil let out a low chuckle and looked into Dan’s eyes. “Are you happy now, baby? You’ve gotten me all worked up.” Phil moved Dan’s hand to his crotch and Dan let out a loud gasp.

“You have to be quiet Dan. Since you can’t keep it in your pants until we get home, you’re going to have to compromise.”

  
Dan nods and lets out another moan, but this time it’s significantly more quiet. It’s the best Phil can hope for. He silently prays that no one can hear them over the loud jazz music playing in the cafe.

Dan doesn’t waste anymore time; he pulls Phil pants down so his jeans gather around his ankles. He does the same with Phil’s boxers. Phil is about to ask how far Dan wants to go when Dan starts to deep-throat Phil. He feels so dirty, doing this in a public restaurant , where literally anyone could hear them. In a way, it’s turning them both on a lot more than they’d like to admit.

Dan gets Phil’s entire length in his mouth, and Phil swears profusely. Dan takes this as a compliment and speeds up the process by sucking harder.

“D-dan, I’m close.” Phil stutters, out of breath.

Dan looks up at him from the ground and winks, moving away from Phil’s cock. He stands up to remove his pants, and Phil just watches him. He’s never seen a boy so attractive. Once Dan’s pants are gone, Phil turns him around for a short kiss and Dan slides his tongue into Phil’s mouth, moving it over the snakebites that he loved so dearly. Phil would do this forever if he could, but they were both so close at this point, so he knew they had to hurry up and finish.

Since they didn’t have any lube, Phil decided the only option was to go a lot slower than usual. Dan liked a little pain though, so he wasn’t that worried that Dan would freak out over a little stretch. Phil began to slowly push himself inside of Dan, and Dan let out a loud moan which was cut short by Phil’s hand moving to cover Dan’s mouth.

“Hush babe. Wouldn’t want anyone to hear how naughty you’re being.” Phil growled into Dan’s ear.

Dan moaned even louder and Phil knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. After a few quick thrusts, he released inside of Dan. To help Phil through his orgasm, Dan moved his hips back into Phil, giving them both more stimulation. After Phil has finally calmed down and pulled put of Dan, Dan came into his hand with a shout.

Phil ripped off a wad of toilet paper from nearby roll and cleaned himself and his boyfriend off. Dan shot Phil a look of embarrassment and apologized for being so noisy. Phil let out a small laugh, told him it was okay, and the pair put their clothes back on, dreading the walk back to their seats.

Once they returned to their seats, everyone in the restaurant either shot them dirty looks or looked away, mortified . Dan and Phil scurried out the door and left.

As they drove home, Phil kept saying things like, “I can’t believe we did that!” Dan just looked at him with a smug expression the entire drive home.


End file.
